Nightmares
by CarnotaurusMan
Summary: Rex wakes up from a frightening nightmare, and in need of some comfort from someone close to him. I know I stink at writing summaries. Rated T for safe measures.


_**Me: Well now, it's been quite some time since I've done a single story like this hasn't it? Now this idea was inspired by the fanfic What's a Family and some artwork from my good friend Mauselet-AliceAsuka. This is going to be one of my more depressing fanfics, but I hope you all will enjoy it.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Dinosaur King whatsoever :(**_

It was 10 at night on a warm summer evening with a bright moon shining, many gleaming stars filled the sky over the D-Team's hometown. The Taylor family was sound asleep, all snug in their beds and off into dreamland for the night.

However, the night was going way differently for Rex.

He's seen tossing and turning, sweat bullets dripping from his forehead, and he was mumbling, "No...no…...stop." Ace was caught in the act when Rex turns to one side and sends Ace crashing to the floor below. After his rude awakening, Ace notices Rex having some sort of nightmare. So as any good friend would do, Ace tries to wake Rex up with a calming, gentle-

 _*THUD*_

-My bad, a great big nudge ought to wake Rex up.

"GAH!"

Rex sprung up from his slumber with a pounding heart, he feels the sweat dripping from his forehead, and he looks to see his chibi dinosaur confused of his situation. "Sorry to wake you, Ace." Rex apologized, "Now lay down, and get some sleep." Ace does what he's told, he lays down onto the bed, yawns for a few seconds, the heads back to sleep.

Afterwards, Rex sits on the edge of his bed and covers his face with his hands before giving a long sigh. "Why? Why me?" He said in distraught. Rex has been feeling insecure for the past few days and wants to talk about it with someone he can trust. He could talk to Max, he is like a brother to him but probably wouldn't understand Rex's issue. Dr. Taylor or Aki would help, but Rex feared he'd chicken out before he'd even say what the problem is.

But alas, there was but one more person he could talk to.

Without a moment to lose, Rex heads to the window, opens it up, and slips out of the house without disturbing anyone's sleep. He finds his bike on the driveway, then pedals to the metal off to find the only person he can trust.

* * *

Now at the Drake household, Zoe is seen sleeping soundly in her bed with Paris sleeping right beside her. But her sleep was interrupted by something hitting her window, while slightly opening an eye she sees what appears to be someone throwing pebbles. This not only annoyed Zoe, it also confused her. "Who the heck is throwing rocks at my window?" She wonder.

Deciding to go check it out, she gently pulls her covers off so it doesn't hit Paris, slips on some slippers, and heads to her window to see none other than Rex. She opens the window and begins to ask Rex what he was doing.

"Rex it's ten at night, what are you doing?!"

"Zoe, I need to talk to you about something."

"Can't it wait till tomorrow?"

"No, it something important I need to discuss with you and you only. Zoe, you're the only person I trust to tell you something important."

Zoe was shocked, she's the only person Rex trusts to tell her something important apparently. Her mind said for her to tell Rex to talk about it in the morning, but her heart said to talk to him now. Rex never sneaks out in the middle of the night for something like this, but it's happening now and Zoe needs to give him an answer soon. She sighs in defeat and tells Rex, "Wait at the door, I'll let you in." Rex replies, "Thanks." Zoe closed her window and heads downstairs to let Rex in.

Zoe leads her friend into her room and the two sat on the edge of Zoe's bed. She soon asks Rex, "Okay Rex, what's so important that you wanted to tell me?"

Rex looks to the floor and sighs, but then he tells Zoe what he wanted to say, "Zoe, am I...a nuisance to you at all?"

That question nearly made Zoe jump off her bed, why would Rex ever ask such a question like that?! "Rex!" She exclaims while trying to be quiet, "Why on earth would I ever see you as a nuisance? Sure there are days you can strike a nerve with me, but your one of my best friends. But why would you ever think that?"

Rex kept his head hung low as he begins to explain, "Well...you remember the spot in New York where Dr. Owen found me?" Zoe nods her head. "I've always wondered if...if my biological parents never loved me. If they did love me, they probably...would of kept me and tried to raise ma as their own son. But tonight, I had a nightmare that scared me half to death about everything…"

* * *

 _Rex's Dream…_

 _Rex is seen standing in the middle of a platform of some kind, he looks around to see no one in sight. But when all seemed calm, two shadowy figures loomed over Rex. With every nerve in his body trembling, Rex turns around to see two faceless figures towering him._

" _W-who are you?" Rex asks nervously._

" _We just so happen to be your biological parents, Rex!" one of the figures said in a stern tone before shouting, "Now explain why you're still here?!"_

" _W-what?!"_

" _Don't act so dumb, admit you're nothing but a disgrace!" The other figure boomed._

 _Rex couldn't believe what was going on, this has to be a dream but the dream seems to real to be fake. "No! I-I'm not a disgrace!" Rex tried to plead, "Dr. Owen loves me, Max and his family, even Zoe!"_

" _WRONG! They only helped you out of pity and nothing more! Plus, why would you ever think you should continue to live in this world when you know you should of been abandoned and forgotten?! For this, it's time to pay the price for your existence!" The figures soon began to morph into almost raptor like creatures. Then one of the growled demonically, "Run!"_

 _Rex begins to run away from the figures as fast as he can. The two shadowy figures appear to be catching up to him and fast. Rex tires to plead once more, "No, please! I want to live! STOP!" But the figures didn't listen as one of the dissipates into thin air. This confused Rex, but then he faced forward to notice the other figure was charging head on. Rex tries to step aside, but the platform was thinning at a rapid rate. "No, not like this! NOT LIKE THIS!" He cried. Rex turns left and right to see the figures closing in on him. Rex hollers loudly, "GAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

 _End of dream…_

* * *

Zoe had her hands covering her mouth in utter shock, she hears sniveling and sees Rex's eyes filling with tears. Rex tries to talk with a cracking voice"It * _Sniff*_ It hurts having these...thoughts. I try to ignore it, but _*Sniff*_ it's still has ways of getting to me. I know I got Dr. Owen...but he's never there when I need… _*Sniff*_ someone to be there, plus Max and his family aren't...aren't my true family even _*Sniff*_ even if I try my best to fit in. So it leads me to this question...am I really just a… _*Sniff*_ a burden?"

He couldn't hold it in much longer, the dam finally broke and Rex is now streaming tears. Zoe felt terrible about Rex and his insecurity that it made her develop a few tears. She never knew this was what Rex was feeling, it tore her heart into pieces.

But she knew what had to be done.

Zoe puts her arms around Rex and tries to soothe him. She let's Rex cry into her shoulder. "Shh, it's okay Rex. I'm here for you." she said. After a few minutes of crying, Rex looks back to Zoe with a tear soaked face.

"Feeling any better?"

Rex nods slightly as he whimpers, "Mm-Hmm."

"Okay then. Now Rex, don't you ever say that! You're not a burden, you're a really good guy and caring person." She continues, "No one would ever think of you in such ways, many people like you for who you are; Dr. Owen, Max, Dr. Taylor, Mrs. Taylor, Reese, and even Ace all like you dear to their hearts. I can guarantee that it'll never change."

Rex wipes a tear away. "T-thank you, Zoe." He said, "But...what about you? Don't you care for me, Zoe?"

"No."

Rex felt like balling again at this point after what Zoe has just said. But there was no need because right then Zoe does a daring move, she plants a quick kiss on his lips. Rex blushed a deep red as well as Zoe herself. She tells him, "Rex, I more than like you. I...I love you."

"Y-you mean in…" Zoe nods. Rex felt his heart pounding, but this time for a different reason. He then asks, "How...how long?"

"Quite awhile now." She said, "I've been wanting to tell you, but I've been so nervous to tell you and I didn't know when I'd have the guts to tell you. But after hearing your...nightmare. I'd figure to tell you now so you'd know that I'll always be here for you even if your real parents weren't there for you. But there's one more thing I want to ask you Rex..." She reached to grab Rex's hand and looks straight into his crystal blue eyes.

"...is it alright if we become...a couple?"

Rex was speechless, Zoe had just revealed her true feelings for him and she's now asking him to be her boyfriend. But Rex take into consideration that Zoe had listened to Rex's issue and tried to comfort him, and took in the fact they've been good friends for a long time. After some thinking, Rex had an answer.

He smiled and replied, "Yes, I'd love to Zoe."

Zoe smiles after hearing Rex agreeing to be her boyfriend. Then the two D-Team members shared another quick kiss and a hug.

The two began yawning they were so tired. Zoe checks the clock as it read 10:45 P.M. "It's getting late." Zoe said. "Yeah, I know." Rex agreed, "But Zoe, is it alright if I...spend the night...with you?" This flatters Zoe to where she couldn't help but blush red and giggles, "Of course." Zoe scoots over to make room for Rex, she then grabs the covers and drags it over her and Rex. The couple stared at each other happily.

"Goodnight, Zoe."

Goodnight, Rex."

The two then slowly drifted off into sleep and enjoyed their night together.

 _ **Me: So, what'd ya think of it? Let me know in the comments if you liked it. As always, this is CarnotaurusMan signing off my dino's! See ya next time! :)**_


End file.
